


It's pretty important.

by fallingforcas



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, mickey being open about stuff, okay i just needed to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforcas/pseuds/fallingforcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has been wondering for a while now,why exactly mickey Fell in love with him. Mickey being the cute little shit he is,answers him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's pretty important.

'Mickey?' Mickey was just about to fall asleep into a peaceful dream,when heard Ian whisper in his ear,this was like a daily routine now. Mickey would just be nodding off and Ian would come up with some new joke to tell Mickey,or will start randomly telling him about his day. Which obviously he didn't mind being told in the day but sleep was very important to him,his life was like a hectic bomb and all he wanted to do was curl around his redhead and dream away. 

He groaned as his dream was ripped away from the familiar voice,he was awaiting a stupid joke or just a 'Night' from Ian,as sometimes he would be a asshole and do that to him to wind his ass up. 

'Hmmm.' 

'Can I ask you something?' he sounded nervous which was not a normal Ian Gallagher trait. Ian would just blurt out how he felt to anyone,he would shout it from the roof if he had too,so this got mickey alert. Rubbing his eyes turned around in Ian's arms to face him. It looked like he was working out something,as his face looked more stressed than usual. 

'Is it that important It can't wait until the fucking morning?' Mickey started stroking the side of Ian's neck fiddling with the little curls which were on show. Ian smirked as he had heard that line many times before whenever he woke up Mickey,normally he would just nod and understand that Mickey was not in the mood,and it had to wait. But this....this couldn't wait,it had been on his mind all week. 

'It's pretty important.' Ian shot back brushing his fingers along Mickey's side,feeling the older man shiver around him as he knew that was where his tickle spot was. 

Mickey locked his eyes with his for a moment,he wasn't sure if he was awake enough for all the sappy shit but he just nodded for Ian to continue. 

'I have been thinking about this all week,and I ... I just wondered that's all,you don't have to answer but I was just...-

'Spit it out Gallagher.' Mickey protested,I was trying to ramble on so he could avoid the one question that was running around in his mind. 

'Why did you fall in love with me?' Ian looked so young and inncoent when mickey raised his eyebrows,glancing up at Ian who was now biting his lip in anticipation of Mickey's answer. 

Mickey looked around the room in hope for some kind of inspiration,he was shit with words and all that sappy shit that Ian loved,so anything at all could of helped him with it. So he did what he did best,tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing. 'Why? what kind of question is that Ian?' he asked him as if the answer was already spelled out infront of him,to be honest he was kind of confused at how Ian didn't know already. 

Ian shrugged he knew that Mickey loved him he just wanted to hear it from him,he wanted that piece of reassurance that what he thought was true. 

'Its fine,....it doesn't matter..we can just go back to sleep.' Ian turned away from Mickey,he knew he was a dumb question to ask. that's why he had been waiting a week to even say it,but he knew what Mickey was like with all the sensitive shit. 

Mickey jolted at Ian's knew position,he wanted nothing more for Ian to hear that shit,so if it meant Ian being happy he had to aside his cowardly ways and tell him. 'Hey,hey! fucking hell Gallagher,get back here.' He was now cold due to the new position of Ian and was helplessly grabbing at his shoulders to move him back to where he was. 

Ian turned his head to look over his shoulder at a sulking Mickey,he couldn't say no to that cute face of his thug,so he did as he was told. Mickey automaticly went back into his usual laying pose,he placed his head in the crook of Ian's neck where he could place little gentle kisses to the pale skin. 

'So?' Ian pressed on. 

'Right,I didn't even think i would have to fucking explain this to you....but...but I fell in love with you for many reasons. At first you were this dumb ginger booty call who I fucking wished wouldn't always be so persistent,because that's what you are? you never fucking give up man. So the longer....we got to know eachother,I didn't...lets say want to get attached to you....but...but I just fucking stop myself. I needed you like all the fucking time,that's why when I kissed you in that van,I had to keep kissing you. Your lips are the fucking shit man. And Before the shit went down the pan that day with my dad.' He paused for a second as he felt Ian kiss his forehead in comfort,he knew that this was a challenge for Mickey. 

' I sat on that couch with you and thought...'This guy is a fucking asshole'.' Ian tickled Mickey's side at the comment causing Mickey to giggle loudly. 

'Alright,alright...okay that's not what I thought. I just wanted to see that annoyed face of yours.' Mickey laughed as Ian had obviously been with him for too long as he had now mastered Mickey's death glare. 

'Fuckhead.' Ian whispered tugging on Mickey's hair to make him continue his almost like speech. 

'Well yeah,I sat there and I knew I had feelings for you. I just didn't know I loved you until....until the day you fucking left. I was just too Pussy to even tell you.' Mickey looked down at his and Ian's entwined fingers,he fought to get his fingers in-between Ian's causing the redhead to giggle slightly. 

'I fell.....I did because you never gave up on me. I did some fucked up shit to you,that i did to push your ass away but you still stayed. You carried on and saw right through me man,no one but you can. Also when I came out,I....I just couldn't loose you again.Nothing was worse then that,I thought i was never gonna see your clumsy ass again and it killed me alright? My dad was the main reason that fucked us up,but I Know that it made us stronger,made you stronger. You and your fucking gay smile,and red hair which I like tugging now and again. You are the best fuck of my life,no doubt about that with your fucking dick,its like a magic wand I swear to God.' he chuckled as he heard Ian snort behind him. 

'I like the way you kiss,you kiss me like I deserve to be kissed. You don't treat me like a fucking mug like the rest of them. I am so shit with sappy love poems and talking my feelings,but I just....Ian you are far better than what you think,Hell I am still shocked you chose me,I aint' no sunshine and fucking rainbows,you know what I mean? There..there is nothin' more in this shitty ass world that I want more than you Gallagher.The truth is,I am not fucking going anywhere either,I hope to god you ain't leaving me too.' Mickey was suddenly tearing up like a girl at a fucking sleepover,but he didn't feel so alone when he saw a tear trickle down Ian's cheek. It was temptation which led him to wipe the water from under Ian's eyes. Ian nodded,he was never going to fucking leave,how could he leave this? So they had their bad days who didn't?

Ian leaned down and cradled mickey's face before giving in and kissing the older man with gentleness. They usually had rough and kiss-until-you-bleed kisses,but this was something more. There songs slid together as if they were perfectly made to fit,Mickey moaned into Ian's mouth as his hand trailed to the neck of the younger boy. Ian hovered over Mickey resting on his elbow,they turned their heads as they kissed gently. Ian sucked at Mickey's bottom lip wanting to hear that moan Mickey released when he did so,he lived for that sound. The sound of Mickey all flustered and open,it was just perfect.

Ian pulled away leaving Mickey lightly panting. 'I love you Mick,so so much.' Mickey grinned wildly at him like he had won the worlds best prize. Actually he had already won more than the worlds best prize,he had Ian Gallagher for fuck sakes. 

'I love....love you too Ian.' his voice croaked,he was wowed as it was honestly the first time he had said it. As he saw the redheads eyes widen, Mickey pulled Ian back in,his hands resting onto his sides,the moonlight shining against his back. 

It was always hard for Mickey to speak his feelings to Ian,and fuck he wanted to blurt it out all the time but he knew that it would take time. He knew that no matter what,Ian would hear it,because he was fucking sure he would be with him till the end.


End file.
